


Crossing Paths

by HeidisssWritingsss



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidisssWritingsss/pseuds/HeidisssWritingsss
Summary: Betty is 21 years old and is finally leaving Riverdale to go to school on a scholarship to Boston University for creative writing. Jughead lives in the same building as Betty and are introduced to each other by Archie. They have met a couple times before, but were never friends. But now that they keep crossing paths, where will their relationship go?





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be mostly fluff but I’m not saying anything for sure yet.

Betty reluctantly got onto the train from Riverdale to Boston, after an emotional goodbye from her parents. She was finally moving out and going to school, which she had been looking forward to for a long time. The only person she knew who was going to be even remotely close to her was Archie, but he was still a 2 hour drive away from where she would be living.

Once she was on the train, she pulled out her headphones to listened to music as she wrote in her journal, she had after all always dreamed about being a journalist and this was finally her chance to prove herself by working away from her parents and away from their control. 

Betty had been friends with Archie for as long as she could remember. She even used to have feelings for him, but she had long moved on from those feelings once he started dating her high school bestie, Veronica. What kind of friend would she have been if she wasn't supportive of their relationship, and was just jealous and sad all the time, she thought. 

Once she finally stepped off the train, Archie was standing there waiting to greet her. He had volunteered to help her move in, so he drove 2 hours up from Springfield, Massachusetts where he currently lived with Veronica, the pair had been dating since high school, and decided they needed to get away from Riverdale. This move had made Betty feel especially alone in Riverdale for the past couple of months; besides the fact of not having a boyfriend, and working full time for her parents at the register, 2 of her best friends had moved away. She was ready to escape.

She stepped off the train, while almost tripping down the stairs from the weight of her bags.

“Hey!” Archie yelled over to her.

She wobbled over, trying not to fall and gave him a hug.

“Here let me help you with those” Archie gestured towards her bags.  
“My car’s parked right over here”.

Once they got in the car they started towards Boston University.

“Thanks for picking me up Arch. I would have had no idea where I was going if I was alone”

“No problem, besides Veronica practically forced me to come help you move in, she just wants to make sure you are comfortable” Archie thought for a minute, “You should come stay with us sometime, like maybe on a weekend. It would be fun!”

“Yeah, that sounds great I’d love to spend some time with you guys!”

They pulled up towards Betty’s new apartment complex, as Betty’s stomach began to turn. She had never lived on her own and Boston was far away from her family and friends. Archie parked the car and as they walked through the door and towards the elevator, they saw it was out of order. What an inconvenient time for an elevator to stop working on move in week, Betty thought. They turned towards each other and shrugged then headed toward the stairs with a sigh and began to ascend the flights of stairs to the 6th floor where Betty’s room was. On the second flight of stairs they ran into someone that Betty swore she recognized.

“Hey Jughead!” Archie said when they turned the corner, as Jughead and Betty almost ran into each other, both gasping at the scare.

Surprised, Jughead replied “Oh.. Hey Archie, how are you?”

“Good, good.. Oh hey um..this is Betty, remember her from Riverdale?” “Betty, this is Jughead my friend from Riverdale, we ate at Pop’s together a couple times remember?”

Betty gazed at Jughead for a second before saying anything. “Oh, hi Jughead it’s nice to see you again” Where his eyes always that blue, she remembered thinking to herself. “Do you go to Boston University?”

“Yeah… I’m majoring in creative writing..you?” he stuttered.

“Thats cool, that’s what I plan on majoring in too, maybe we will have a class together?”

“Yeah, maybe” he said, “Um.. it was nice to see you guys, by the way I live on the fourth floor if you ever need anything, Archie said you would be coming...” But he failed to mention how she had grown up since he saw her last, he thought.

Jughead looked down to see all the bags they were carrying. “Uh, is the elevator broken again or something?” he asked

“Yeah, there was a big sign on the door, great timing…” Betty trailed off, not sure what to say next.

“Uh, I can help you guys carry some stuff if you want”

“That’d be great, thanks man” said Archie as he handed Jughead a bag. Jughead then proceeded to pick up a bag in Betty’s hands, and smiled shyly” Once he turned to start up the stairs, she returned his shy smile.

Once they reached her door, they opened it and set her bags near the front door. Jughead stood awkwardly for a second when Betty turned towards him.

“Thanks Jughead” She said with a smile.

“No problem” he said with an exhale. “Well I better get back home, but if you ever need anything, I’ll be on the fourth floor, he turned to leave when Archie piped up.

“Nice to see you man”

“You too” he yelled back as he walked out of the door.

Betty started unpacking some of her mugs, into a cabinet in the kitchen.

“Wow Betty you really have a lot of mugs” said Archie in astonishment.

“Yeah well, you know how I like my tea” she replied, “By the way, Jughead said you told him that I would be coming, but why didn’t you tell me that he lived here too?” she inquired.

Archie couldn’t tell her the real reason was because Jughead used to have a little crush on her when they were 15, and got a kick out of teasing Jughead about stuff like that, so he just said, “Oh, well I just wanted to make sure that if you ever needed anything that somebody would be there to like help you if you ever needed it, and since you guys have met, I thought it would be a good option, plus Veronica was kind of worried about you being alone..” 

“..Well thanks.. That’s very thoughtful of you two” 

The two of them spent the remainder of the afternoon, unpacking things, putting sheets on her bed, hanging clothes, and putting away the rest of her mugs. Living alone was going to be a hard transition for Betty but she was ready to leave her parents, and had enough money saved up to get an apartment near campus, plus she was excited to get some much needed alone time.

A couple of hours later Archie decided it was time to start his drive home before it got too late.

“You gonna be ok here?” he asked

“I think I’ll be just fine, thanks again Archie for your help.”

“Sure, anytime” He said with a smile as he headed out the door. 

Betty was feeling a lot better after unpacking her things, and now that she was alone with her thoughts, she turned on some music and started to cook herself some pasta for dinner. The thought of starting school in a couple of days was starting to sound more and more exciting and she fell asleep that night with an optimistic feeling.


	2. Taking a Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter :)

It was the day before classes began for Betty and she was feeling her nerves turn with excitement and anxiety. It was 10 am and she was running around her apartment gathering her school supplies and chucking them in her bag to make sure she had everything she needed for tomorrow before she headed out for the day.

“Damn it” Betty muttered under her breath, as she realized that she left all the books she was currently reading in Riverdale.

She decided she would try to find a book store while she was out today. She was planning on finding her way to campus and having a walk around before starting school, to help herself feel more comfortable, and running any last minute errands she needed to before she was drowning in homework. 

She pulled on some denim shorts and a button down then pulled the top half of her hair back before grabbing her purse and heading out the door. The hall was burning hot. The air conditioning must have broke, why is everything breaking here, she thought. When she proceeded to walk down the stairs she noticed that all the other floors had air conditioning. She sighed and continued out the front door.

Her walk to school would be two right turns, then a left, then 3 blocks forward. Pretty straightforward, she thought and set off towards school. Once she got there and started walking around she realized just how big the campus was. She decided to find where her first class would be so she wouldn’t be completely lost tomorrow. This specific writing class was at the very end of the hall, better be early tomorrow, she thought. Once she looked around for a while longer, she decided it was time to go find a bookstore. 

She pulled up google maps on her phone and found a used book store just a couple blocks past her apartment the other way. It was called Commonwealth Books. On her walk over she was admiring the city scenery and thinking about starting school. Will I make any friends? Will anyone even want to talk to me? She sighed and decided to just let tomorrow unfold without worrying and risk surfacing her anxiety.

Once she came to Commonwealth, she stopped and gazed in the window at all the beautiful old books. When she walked in, she immediately turned into one of the many rows of books and started grabbing anything that caught her eye. She was in her element, reading, writing, words, they were her favorite things in this world, besides mugs of course. She was accumulating quite the stack of books in her arms when she took a step towards the next row and ran straight into someone, knocking the books out of her hand. She scrambled for her books and was apologizing before she heard her name.

“Betty?”

“Y-Ya… Jughead?” she said surprised

She gazed at him, noticing a single raven curl falling in front of his eyes out of his crown shaped beanie that she remembered he wore even when they were 15, as he started slowly picking up her fallen books and putting them back into her arms.

“Thank you Jug” she managed, “Oh, do you work here?” she asked

“Ya.. 6 days a week” he said with a smile

“Wow I’d love to work here, you have no idea how much I love old books” she said

“Um.. actually I think I have a pretty good idea” he said with a shy smile, “So what are you up to today?” he asked

“Oh, I actually just came from campus, I was just familiarizing myself before tomorrow, and then I came on a hunt for a good book store and found this place, It’s so cool in here” she gazed around at all the books with a grin spreading across her face.

“Ya I love it...Do you need any help finding anything?” he asked

“Actually I was looking for The Great Gatsby because I started it when I was still at home, and then forgot to bring it.” she said

“Uhh.. actually I think I just put a copy away” he turned to start looking in the next row over, Betty followed close behind.

“Here it is” he said with a grin handing it to her. “Can I ring this stuff up for you?” he asked

“Sure that’d be great, thanks” she said

She followed him to the register and got her wallet out as he started putting all her books in a big bag.

He handed her the bag and said “Well maybe we’ll run into each other on campus tomorrow”

“Hopefully we don’t actually run into each other again” she said with a laugh

“Haha ya.. See ya later Betty”

“Later Jug” she said with a smile as she headed out the door

He’s so nice, and he loves old books! She hadn’t really noticed until now but he seemed really sweet, not to mention those big blue eyes and soft raven curls.

It was now 2pm and Betty decided she needed some iced tea and headed towards a coffee shop she had noticed near Commonwealth. Once she ordered her drink, she was looking around and noticed a small table with a stack of papers that said Now Hiring, she considered for a second then grabbed one. It’s not like she had enough money saved up to pay rent indefinitely, she knew she would have to get a job eventually and this place was really close. She filled out the application and handed it to the worker when she handed her her drink. 

“Looking for a job I see” the lady at the counter said after taking the paper.

“Ya, actually, and this place is really close to where I live and go to school.”

“Oh do you go to Boston University?” she asked 

“Ya, I start tomorrow”

“I am taking some classes there right now too, just to finish up my degree this year. Maybe I’ll see you around? Oh by the way my name’s Lex.”

“I’m Betty, nice to meet you… and see you around” She turned to the door with her tea and left with a smile.

Betty took her time on her walk home, it was a beautiful day. She stopped by a park and sat to write in her journal and drink her tea. She watched the ducks in the pond and felt the slight breeze in her hair. This is exactly what I needed, she thought. She felt so at peace, which was a special and rare moment for Betty, as she constantly felt worried, and she definitely didn’t think she would feel this calm the day before starting college classes, It must have been the trip to the bookstore, she thought.

When she finally got up to walk the rest of the way home it was 4pm. She walked into her building feeling pretty tired from walking around all day, then as she made her way up the stairs she paused and remembered that the airconditioning in her hall was broken and decided to take a break in the still air conditioned halls before walking the rest of the way up the stairs with a hot death trap awaiting her at the top. She pulled out the Great Gatsby and started where she had left off at home. After about a minute Jughead walked up the stairs.

“Hey Betty, whats up?”

She quickly looked up from her book and smiled at who it was before saying, “Well actually the air conditioning in my hall is broken and I was taking a break before walking up there” she smiled and blushed when she realized she had been waiting right in front of his apartment.

“Oh that sucks, they really need to get a maintenance guy over here soon, is it still ok in your room though?” he asked

“Ya it was this morning, so it should be all good”

“Ok well just let me know if it gets too hot in your room… you could always chill in mine…” He trailed off not really knowing what he just said or offered. 

Betty looked up at his blushing face and said “Oh, that's very nice of you, thanks Jug..”

They stared at eachother for a moment longer before Betty said “Well I better continue my trek up these stairs, Maybe see you tomorrow?” 

“Ya, see ya later Betts.” he clenched his teeth at the old nickname he had just used, then smiled and turned towards his door.

“Bye” Betty managed with a smile before climbing up the stairs to her apartment.

Jughead entered his apartment still blushing as he reached to feel his burning cheeks. He sunk into his couch and pulled out his phone. After scrolling through Twitter for a while he opened a message to Archie.

J: Hey Arch, I was wondering If you could send me Betty’s Number

A: Uh ya, here’s her contact [Betty Cooper] why.. Do u like her?! ;)

J: No, I mean I guess, Idk. You're the one who told me to be nice to her and offer to help if she ever needed anything man.

A: Alright alright whatever man, talk to you later :)

Jughead continued blushing after that conversation and pulled open a new message to Betty.

J: Hey, Betty, Archie sent me ur number… you can text me if you ever need anything… by the way, is your apartment still cool?

He waited a couple of agonizing minutes before she texted back. He just felt so awkward texting her when he had got her number from Archie, but I guess it’s worth it he thought.

B: Oh, hey Jughead, ya my apartment seems to be cool, but damn that hallway is like hell. Thanks for checking on me btw, ur really sweet ;)

J: Well that’s good haha… see you later.

B: Alright Jug ;)

Betty spent the rest of her night chilling before her big day and went to sleep early with a smile on her face.

Jughead was starting to feel excited about starting school and he found himself hoping he would have a class with Betty. He wasn’t sure what his feelings meant, but he knew that he couldn’t stop thinking about Betty, she was so sweet and had the cutest smile he thought, but he wasn’t ready to admit anything to himself yet.


	3. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> each chapter I write seems to get longer :D

It was the morning of the first day of classes and Betty was up early, taking precautions to prevent her anxiety from flaring up too much. She quickly got dressed in her favorite high waisted blue jeans and a floral button up tied in the front and tied her hair in a curly ponytail. She was trying to distract her mind instead of worrying about what would happen at school so she took to deep cleaning her kitchen until it was time to head out the door. Her first class was at 9 so she decided to leave her apartment at 8:25 to make sure she was not late.

It was a foggy morning but beautiful nonetheless. She practiced taking deep constant breaths in and out as she walked towards campus. As the school came into view Betty checked her watch, 8:45 ok perfect. Where will I sit, I probably won’t know anyone, uhhhgg why is socializing so hard? She thought as she approached the front door.

She wandered some of the halls before going to class just to avoid being the first person to class when she came to the library. Peeking in she saw Jughead sitting at a table by himself reading a book and sipping coffee in a to go cup. She approached him slowly with a slight grin spreading across her face.

“Hey”, she said quietly before taking the seat opposite him

He looked up slightly choking on his coffee before swallowing and saying “Hey” back to her

“What are you doing?”, she asked

“Just killing some time before my first class, you?”

“Same actually… I was so worried about being late but I got here so early today. I suppose I’ll get my schedule down eventually”, she said 

“Ya it took me a while but I’ve got it down now”

“When do you usually leave in the morning?”, she asked hoping it didn’t sound creepy

“Around 8:20, so I have time to grab some coffee to go then I come here and usually read in the library before its time for class”

She nods, “When does your class start?” she asked 

“9” he said checking the time

“Me too”

“We should probably get going then” he said sighing

“Yeah...what class do you have?”, she asked

“It’s some basic, required english class down this hall”

“Looks like we have the same class”, she said smiling as they both gathered their things

His heart fluttered a little thinking about how he hoped this would happen.

“Wanna walk together?”, he asked

“Sure”, she said as they headed for the door to the library

Once they entered the classroom she followed him to the second farthest row back and sat next to him. They both smiled at each other a moment before the professor started introducing the class.

When class was over, they started picking up their bags, and before Betty could leave their seats, Jughead tapped her shoulder.

“Hey, I uh was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee later today?”, he asked slightly nervous

“That sounds great Jug”, she said with a smile, “Where?”

“The coffee shop across from Commonwealth. I get off work there at 2:30 today. See you at 3?”

“Sure Jug, see you then”, she turned and walked towards the door throwing him a sweet smile over her shoulder before she ducked out and headed to her next class.

The rest of the day Betty was all smiles at the thought of her plans for the day. She felt at ease and thoroughly enjoyed the rest of her day at school.

She got home at 2. She checked her phone and saw that she had a message about the job she had applied for. She listened to it and then called them back.

“Hello, this is Greg”

“Hi, this is Betty Cooper, I’m calling about the job I applied for”

“Ah yes Betty, I was calling to schedule an interview, we could do something as early as this afternoon”

“Ok, I’m actually meeting someone there for coffee at 3, could we do it after that?”

“Sounds good Betty, I look forward to meeting you”

“You as well”

“Alright, see you soon, Bye”

“Thank you, bye”

She hung up with a deep exhale. She went into the bathroom to wash her hands and redo her ponytail. She hung around her apartment, kind of mentally exhausted from the first day, until it was time to go meet Jughead. When she arrived he was waiting outside leaning one side against the building.   
He looked up with a great big smile spreading across his face.

“Hey”, he said opening the door for her and gesturing for her to enter

They sat at a small table near the window

“How are you?”, she asked

“I’m good, how was your first day of school?”

“It was pretty good… I especially enjoyed my first class”, she said looking from him to the table, then back up again

He smiled at her and said “Me too”

“So..what brought you out of Riverdale?”, he asked

“Well I was working for my parents for a couple years after highschool, and I didn’t get the chance to go to school until now...they were kind of hoping I would stay in Riverdale forever I guess, so they could keep an eye on me or something...my mother was always kind of controlling”, he nodded, “what about you?”

“I came out here last year after deciding I needed to get my head out of Riverdale, it wasn’t always full of the fondest of memories for me… with my dad and the serpents stuff, but I’m really happy now that I’m on my own and I get to pursue my passion.”

“Which is what exactly?” she asked slowly

“Writing, journalism, words, It was always my passion but there wasn’t much I could do with it in Riverdale”

“Yeah I feel ya, working for my parents wasn’t exactly my passion”

Were so similar, she thought as they continued talking and ordered some coffee.

As it was getting later and they were finishing their coffees, you could tell neither of them wanted to leave.

“By the way, thanks for checking up on me last night, that was really sweet..”

“No problem, I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable” he said smiling

She paused before saying, “Are you only being so nice to me because Archie told you to?” She asked raising an eyebrow and smiling playfully

“No” he said slowly, “I just..think we could be great friends”

“Me too” she said nodding her head in agreement “We should do this again soon” she said as they both stood up.

“Yes we should...See you later Betts”, he said, standing in front of her.

They stared at each other for a moment and before he could leave, she kissed his cheek before he turned blushing and walked out the door.

Betty turned and walked up to the counter.

“Hi, I’m Betty, I’m here for an interview” she said as Lex turned around to her

“Hey Betty, nice to see you, I’ll go get the manager, you can have seat at that table right there”

“Ok thanks” she said with a smile, turning to sit at the table.

When Greg came out, she stood up and shook his hand.

 

The interview went very well and he told her she could start on Wednesday afternoon. Betty thanked him, then went up to the counter again to order a drink to go.

“Hey how’d that go?” Lex asked

“Very well, he said I can start work on Wednesday”

“Awesome, I can’t wait to work together, by the way who was that guy you were with, I saw you guys at school together too” she asked

“Oh, he’s.. My friend Jughead, we haven’t seen each other in a while and were catching up”, she said not wanting to explain the whole story.

“He’s pretty cute”, said Lex with a grin

Betty blushed as Lex handed her her drink

“See you Wednesday” Betty said smiling as she left

It was now almost 5pm and Betty was in a great mood on her walk home, she was beaming from within, and couldn’t stop thinking about when she would see Jughead next.  
When she got home she turned on some loud music and started cooking some chicken for dinner. She heard her phone buzz and she went to check it. It was Jughead, her face lit up.

J: I had a nice time this afternoon :)

She couldn’t stop smiling as she replied

B: So did I ;)

J: I hope we can get to know each other, we never really got the chance in high school

B: Me too Jug :). See u in class tomorrow

J: Yup, can’t wait Betts

B: Me neither Juggie

She smiled harder at the nickname she had used and set her phone down to continue cooking.

What did all this mean? Did he like her more than she thought. She was unsure of exactly what her own feelings meant but she knew that there were feelings forming and she was ok with it, they seemed compatible, he was so sweet and they shared the same passion. How perfect, she thought.


	4. A Night In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really getting in to this :)

Betty and Jughead continued sitting next to each other in class, he would see her when he went to get coffee during her shift, and she would see him when she went to the bookstore. They would chat in the hallways when they ran into each other, but nothing more had happened even though both of them wanted it desperately even if they didn’t want to admit it yet.

It was a thursday afternoon after school and Betty headed towards the coffee shop to start her shift. Once she got there she put her purse and jacket away when Lex came up behind her and made her jump.

“Gosh, Lex!” she exclaimed, “I didn’t know you were here yet”

“I’m always here early” she smirked

After a rush had died down, Betty sat down to relieve her feet.

“So… how’s things with your ‘friend’ Jughead?” she asked with finger quotes as she leaned back against the counter.

“We are friends Lex.. that’s all…”

Lex giggled “Ok Betty whatever you say, I’m just teasing. And I only tease you because I see the way he looks at you, and all you do is blush around him for Christ's Sake. There is something there, you guys just haven’t figured it out yet”

“You think?” Betty asked unseriously. “and what do you think I should do about that Lex?” she asked raising an eyebrow and smiling.

“I don’t know ask him on a date or something”

“I can’t ask him on a date yet, that would be awkward!”

“Fine then ask him to come over and chill at your house”

“Hmmm” Betty thought for a moment as Lex went to the counter to help a customer.

I guess that couldn’t hurt, she thought. I’ll ask him during class tomorrow. She had after all been looking for an excuse to do something with him since they had coffee. Seeing each other in class just wasn’t enough anymore, she just hoped he felt the same way.

Betty walked into class on Friday morning and saw Jughead already sitting in their usual spot. She smiled when he looked up at her and she walked over and sat next to him.

“Hey, how are you?” he asked

“I’m good, so glad it’s friday”

“Me too I can’t wait to just chill all weekend”

Heres your chance Betty, Take it

“Hey I was actually kinda wondering if you would want to come over to my house tonight. We could order pizza and just chill and watch movies or something…” she asked hesitantly

“I would love to Betty, after all food is the way to my heart…”

“Ok great” she smiled “When do you get off work today?”

“Umm, 5 I think”

“Ok, I’ll see you at 5:45 then?” 

“Sounds good, can’t wait” he smiled before the professor started class and everyone started paying attention.

It was 4:30 and Jughead’s head was racing as he rushed to get the rest of the books from the back onto the shelves before he went home. Am I overthinking this, does Betty really like me, I thought it was just me, just keep your cool man, you don’t wanna be this nervous when you go over to her apartment.

He was nervous but very excited that she had asked him to come over because he had been looking for another way to spend some more time with her and hadn’t come up with anything yet, so he was kind of relieved that she said something first.

It was finally 5pm and Jughead headed home to get ready to go over to Betty’s. He knows he shouldn’t feel nervous, after all this is what he has been waiting for but he couldn’t help it. When he got back to his apartment he dropped off his coat and went straight to the bathroom. He took off his hat and sighed at how his hair looked, he grabbed a comb and went to work, once it finally looked ok, he placed his beanie back on, carefully without messing up his hair. He washed his hands then reapplied some deodorant. He then went to his kitchen and grabbed some beers to bring over. He slipped on his shoes and headed up the stairs to the 6th floor.

He approached her door and took a deep breath to calm himself before knocking.

“Hi!” Betty said as she opened the door

She was wearing a pair of highwaisted blue jeans with a cropped floaty white top. She is beautiful, he thought.

“Hi” he said smiling

“Come on in. Here you can set those down here” she gestured towards his beers.

“So what kind of pizza are you feeling?” she asked

“Um.. pepperoni and... sausage?”

“Sounds good, I’ll just order quickly, I’m starving!” she said

“Me too”

She ordered the food and they went to sit on the couch while they waited for it to show up.

“It’s nice having you here Juggie, after both of us being friends with Archie for so long, we finally get to be friends”

She just called us friends “Ya I agree, I really have enjoyed spending some time with you” he said.

“Hey let’s crack open some of those beers shall we?”

“Ya sure that sounds great” she said

He got up while smiling to get them both a beer. He opened two and walked back over and handed her one.

“Thanks”

“So how has it been since you moved here?” she asked

“Well it’s been pretty good, i enjoy school mostly, I like getting to study what I want to which means a lot of writing, and my job is really great, it seems my life kind of revolves around writing...but I don’t know many people and I get pretty lonely sometimes, thanks for inviting me over by the way”

“My pleasure...I get lonely a lot too, it’s not easy moving to a new place where you don’t know anyone. I’m glad we have each other to talk to at least, I’m glad Archie introduced us” she said

“Ya me too, I’m starting to think he was just doing it to make sure I wasn’t lonely for the rest of my life”

“Haha, well at least he cares about you right?”

“Ya, he’s a great friend”

“Ya he is”

They continued chit chatting for a while before they heard the door bell

Ding Dong

“Oh! the pizza, I’ll get it hold on”

She brings the pizza over to the couch and sets it on the coffee table. Jughead takes a piece and basically inhales it before reaching for another one.

“Wow you can really eat”

“Ya well there are few things I love in this world and one of those is food”

“What are the other things?” she asked

“Writing, books, certain people... I don’t know”

“I agree, those are some great things”

They continue eating and talking until the pizza is gone.

“Do you want another beer, or some water?” Jughead asks

“I’ll have some water thanks”

He goes to the kitchen, and opens the cabinet to look for a glass.

“Wow! You have quite the mug collection”

“Haha ya, they’re really fun to collect”

“Wow this one’s cool!” he says as he pulls out a Star Wars mug with the original movie poster on it.

“Ya, I got it at a thrift store, it’s one of my favorites”

“We could watch Star Wars if you want” she says

“That sounds great” He said, visibly excited

He got her water and grabbed his beer and walked back over to the couch where Betty was putting in the movie.

They watched the movie and didn’t do a lot of talking until it was over.

“Man I forgot how good that movie was” Jughead said

“Yeah, I could watch it all the time. I love having a stash of my favorite movies and shows to rewatch when I’m feeling down”

“Ya, binge watching is one of my specialties” he said smiling

“You know I never thought when we were 15 how similar we might be and now I feel like we really are” she said

“Ya, I haven’t had many friends except for Archie in my life until now, and that’s mostly just because I don’t relate to a lot of people, or they rub me the wrong way...but you are different”

“Thanks...you’re different too, in a good way. A lot of friends I have had in the past were very surface level, and to be honest, I feel like I can really trust you in a weird way even though we haven’t really known each other for that long” she said

“I feel the same way about you…”

Betty started tearing up and started to feel a little self conscious for doing so in front of Jughead

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked softly

She sniffed before gathering courage to keep talking and opening up “It’s just that I don’t think anyone has ever felt about me that way, and it makes me feel comfortable, and tonight is one of the only nights where I haven’t wanted to curl up in my bed and cry from anxiety”

“I’m sorry Betty I didn’t know you had anxiety that bad…” he thought for a couple moments “I hope you know that you can always talk to me, I’m here for you, and not just because Archie told me to be, I promise” he said sincerely 

“Thank you Juggie” she said bringing back a slight smile

He moved slightly closer to her then on the couch so he could lightly put his arm around her, hoping to provide some comfort.

“I’m really glad we’re friends” she said 

They talked for a while longer before deciding it was probably time for Jughead to go home

They both stood up, and Betty followed him to the door, he put his shoes on and was about to leave when Betty hugged him. He was in shock for only a moment before he hugged her back.

“Thanks for coming Juggie” she whispered before leaning back from his arms and smiling

“Anytime, I had a great night. I’ll see you soon, I promise we will spend more time together” he said before waving bye and turning down the hallway.

She watched him walk away and stood in the doorway for a couple moments longer before retreating back into her apartment.

She got in bed and was freezing because her heating wasn’t working in her bedroom. What is this place’s deal, she thought before getting up to grab a blanket from the couch. She stuffed it down under her comforter and crawled in. She pulled it up to snuggle. It smells like Jughead she thought before snuggling it in closer to her face and smiling as she fell asleep.


	5. Girl Friends and Boyfriends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has watched the premier? It was insane, what am I supposed to do with my life now?! Anyway here is ch. 5 of Crossing Paths.

The next couple of days Betty and Jughead talked to each other with a new found trust that was more than surface deep, they know that they can trust one another which makes talking easy. Their friendship was turning into something beautiful. 

Betty had also been building her relationship with Lex at work. She was her way to have some girl talk every once in awhile. They were constantly texting and had many conversations at work that Betty was becoming increasingly grateful for.

“Betty, we’ve really become great friends and I’m really glad because I have a lot of friends here, because I’ve grown up here, but I enjoy getting to know new people every once in awhile”

“Me too, it’s nice to have a girl friend in the city” Betty said

“Ya the only other person you seem to talk to is Jughead, you guys are like secret lovers or something, if only you guys weren’t too shy to admit it to each other”

“Lex, our relationship is great, we are very open with each other, and can always talk when we need to get something off our chest, I feel like we have something special, but I just want to let it happen, I’m not gonna push anything”

“Ok, yeah I get it, but really you guys are soooo cute together”

Betty just smiles and blushes

“Hey we should like, have a girls night soon” Lex said

“Yeah! That sounds fun...how about we go out to eat tomorrow then come back to my place, does that work for you?”

“Yeah that sounds great, can’t wait!”

The next day Betty met lex at a restaurant near her apartment. When she walked in, Lex was already seated.

“Hey, how was your day?” Betty asked

“Good, thanks, I’m so excited for girls night!”

“Me too, it’s well overdue for me”

They finished their meal and started their walk back to Betty’s apartment.

“Sorry, the elevators still broken, we’ll have to take the stairs”

“That’s ok, I usually take the stairs anyway”

They get halfway to the 6th floor when they turn a corner to the next flight of stairs, and almost run straight into…

“Jughead!” Betty exclaimed

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t see you guys” Jughead said

Betty let out a relieved breath, “It’s ok...By the way Jughead this is my friend from work Lex, Lex this is Jughead.”

“Nice to meet you”, they both said smiling, Lex was smiling maybe a little too much.

“We gotta go, sorry, I’ll talk to you later Jughead” Betty said as they turned to leave smiling at him when he winked at her.

They got to Betty’s apartment and as soon as they went inside, Lex was giving Betty the look.

“What?” Betty asked

“You guys” she said nodding towards the door

Betty just let out a long breath

“Just from an outsider’s point of view, let me tell you, there is something there, Betty”

“Lex...I think I like him”

“Well ya I can see that. It’s you guys that need to figure it out” Lex said blatantly

“Ok.. so what if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

“He does, you can tell. I think he is just trying not to push anything on you he seems very nice like that”

“I hope you’re right” Betty said

They spent the next couple of hours watching movies and laughing. After they finished their first movie, they went to put on face masks before starting another. They went to Betty’s bathroom and started applying the masks.

“What do you wanna watch next?” asked Betty

“Ooo maybe something really girly like Legally Blonde” Lex suggested

“Yeah sounds good to me”

When they finished their second movie and were done with their facemasks they were all cuddled up on the couch with like a million blankets, so Betty reached for the remote to turn the TV off.

“This was a great Idea Lex, thanks for suggesting it”

“Yeah of course, thanks for inviting me over”

“I haven’t had a lot of girl time recently since my best girl friend lives over an hour away and my only other friend here is Jughead”

“Yeah, it took me a while, but I’ve made a lot of friends since living here, you will too”

Betty smiled and nodded.

“So how do you know Jughead?”

“Well I didn’t really know him until I moved here, we had a mutual friend when we were in highschool, Jughead went to a different school, and we all met up a couple of times at a diner in our town. We didn’t talk to each other much but I always thought he seemed nice. He’s one of those guys that always holds the door open for you, and lets you sit down first, you know?”

“Mhmm” Lex said smiling

“Lex, why do you always smile at me like that when I talk about Jughead?”

“Cause it’s cute when you talk about him” she said continuing to smile

Betty just let out a sigh while smiling a little.

 

The next day was Sunday and Betty spent most the whole day cleaning her apartment, but she got a text at 4pm.

J: Hey what are you up to?

B: Just cleaning my apartment, why?

J: I just wanted to hang out, maybe you could come over for a bit?

B: Uh that sounds great but I really have to finish cleaning, I’m kinda all or nothing when it comes to these things :), sorry 

J: Ok...then I’ll come help you clean :)

Before Betty could even think of how to respond, there was a knock at her door. When she opened the door, there he was standing there smiling at her with his hands in his pockets.

“Alright let’s get to cleaning” he said stepping inside

“You didn’t have to come help me Jug”

“Well I wanted to spend time with you, and if that means cleaning your apartment then let’s get to it” he told her while walking over and picking up her broom and going to work in her kitchen.

Betty turned her cleaning music back on and they went to work together. After a while, Jughead walked over to see what Betty was working on.

“Hey whatcha doin?” he said coming up behind her smiling

“Just dusting all my crap” she said sighing

“Can I help” he said as he reached down to take the duster from her, but she didn’t let go until she realized what he was trying to do and they held hands while looking at each other for a couple moments before she looked away blushing and let him take the duster.

She walked away and started cleaning the counters and table.

“Betty how were we never friends in high school?”

“I guess we just didn't see each other enough, especially not alone. But we definitely would have been great friends”

“We are now” he said standing up and walking over to her. “And I always liked you and thought you were pretty”

Betty stepped towards him and blushed looking at the floor to their feet. “I always liked you too”

Before she knew what she was doing Betty looked up at Jughead and kissed him quickly and shyly before pulling away slightly embarrassed at her impulsive action.

He just smiled at down at her.

Betty cleared her throat. “..Do you wanna order pizza?”

“Wow you speak my love language” he said with a snarky smile before pulling away from their embrace so she could order food.

She finished on the phone, remembering his favorite, and turned back to him.

“Juggie I..”

“Me too Betts” he replied with a knowing smile

She smiled and ran over to hug him. They wobbled over to the couch in eachothers arms and plopped down to watch some TV before their pizza arrived. 

Later they were standing at the counter talking and finishing off their pizzas.

“What’s your favorite food?” he asked

“Probably anything with cheese in it like pizza” she answered, he chuckled and agreed.

“Thats funny cause I only like girls who like pizza… and wear ponytails..” 

“Oh really” she said smiling

“When’s the last time you talked to Archie?” she asked

“Not really since he helped you move in, or since I asked him for your number…”

“You said he sent you my number” she said almost laughing

“Oh, I guess I lied” he said returning her laugh

“We should go visit them sometime soon”

“Yeah I haven’t seen Veronica in like a year” she said

After a pause Jughead spoke up softly

“Betty I really like you and…”

“Me too Jug” she said moving closer to him

He breathed out a slight sigh of relief before she stood on her toes and kissed him again, this time giving him more time to react and he kissed her back, moving his hands to her neck.

 

That night Jughead lay in his bed smiling at the ceiling. He grabbed his phone to text Archie.

J: Hey Betty and I were thinking we should come visit you guys sometime

A: You and Betty?

J: Yeah…

A: Yeah, I mean I agree and we’d love to have you, but you and Betty?!

J: Hey man calm down, it doesn’t mean anything…

A: It does with you ;)

J: Whatever you say..

A: But ya Ronnie and I would love to see you guys, how about the weekend after next?

J: Sounds good to me, I’ll ask Betty tomorrow

A: Ok talk to you soon man

J: alright, bye


	6. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my chapters keep getting longer which means they take more time, and I don't know how I feel about it.

The next morning Betty and Jughead walked to school together, which is something they had started doing in the past week on the days where their first class was the same, and it was becoming Betty’s favorite part of the day. They always had really interesting conversations on their walk and they were slowly getting to know each other very well.

“Hey so I was texting Archie last night, and I kind of brought up how we were thinking about visiting them in Springfield sometime soon and he invited us to come the weekend after next, and I was wondering if that worked for you?” he asked as they turned into their classroom.

“That sounds great, I can’t wait to see them!” she smiled excitedly and hugged Jughead as she practically bounced to their seats.

“Awesome, I’ll text Archie later to tell him”

The professor started the class and told them to pick a partner to proofread their essays in rough draft that were due at the end of the week. Obviously Betty and Jughead immediately looked at each other, smiled, and started shuffling through their bags to get their essays.

“Oh my gosh Jug, you are the most amazing writer I have ever met! How do you do it, even this stupid boring assignment is really interesting to read in your words.”

“Thanks” he said blushing “But you're one to talk, I don’t even think I’ve ever heard the word peregrinate, but it sounds cool, you have such a vast vocabulary”

“Thanks, I try” she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but she was genuinely touched by his compliment nonetheless.

“It is so nice to be friends...I mean know.. Or hang out with or whatever with someone who appreciates writing like I do” he said not knowing what to call them. I mean they definitely were friends, but were they maybe more than that? It’s not like they had talked about it.

She gave him a look of sympathy knowing exactly his feeling, she had been a little pressured by Lex to put a label on them, but she didn’t really know what they were. Before she could say something, the professor started talking again and they had to pay attention to him instead of each other which was to Jughead’s great disappointment as he was hoping Betty would respond.

He decided he should ask her on a date and see how that goes, see what she says. That’s what you do when you are dating someone right? Maybe that would push them to the next level, or clear something up?

That day at work Jughead was very nervous and frantic because he had been trying to figure out how to ask Betty on a date all day and he had told her he would meet her at the coffee shop after work so they could walk home together when she was done with her shift. He eventually decided that he just needed to do it as soon as possible without too much overthinking so he wouldn’t have to keep worrying about it.

When he walked into the coffee shop after work, he sat down near the back, but still in view of the counter and ordered his usual black coffee. He pulled out his laptop and started editing his essay even though Betty had insisted that it was perfect, but he was just trying to keep busy for 30 minutes until Betty finished her shift, but it was becoming increasingly hard because he kept glancing up at Betty and realized that she was also trying to make secret glances at him, but it wasn’t really working that well because they kept glancing at the same time and ended up just smiling at each other and blushing. 

“What's up with you two?” Lex asked, observing their glances

Betty was turned to the side from Lex making a latte and just shrugged, trying to hide her smile.

“Are you guys like..together?” Lex asked

“Not really...I mean kind of?” Betty replied

“Have you guys kissed?”

“Oh my gosh Lex you’re like 12 or something, I swear” Betty said brushing off the question.

Lex just raised her eyebrows at Betty, clearly still waiting for an answer.

“Ok fine, we have..” Betty said reluctantly

Lex just started jumping up and down while clapping excitedly.

“See, 12 year old” Betty said rolling her eyes

“I’m sorry but you guys are so cute. You know I’m rooting for you.” Lex said

“Yeah” Betty said sighing and smiling at the ground. “It’s just a weird stage, cause I don’t know what we really are, and we’re going on a little roadtrip in a couple weeks to see our friends, and I kind of don’t know what I will tell them we are”

“Then figure it out girl, it can’t be that hard” Lex said returning to the front counter to take someone’s order.

Betty finished her shift, and went over to Jughead’s table.

“Hey, shall we head home?” she asked

“Yup, I just finished” he said closing his laptop and standing up to head out. He opened the door for Betty and briefly put his hand on her back to guide her out. She noticed and blushed a little.

They began their walk home when Jughead took a deep breath before saying, “Betty, I was kind of wondering if.. you maybe....wanted to like go out to dinner tomorrow night?” he said looking a little flustered.

“Are you asking me on a date?” she asked

He stuttered a little before looking at her face and seeing the big smile that was spreading across it, a hopeful smile, and he responded with “Yeah” sounding satisfied

“That sounds great, I would love to” she said continuing to smile

He let out a sigh of relief before looking back to her, “That’s great Betty, I can’t wait”

They walked the rest of their way home and Jughead walked Betty to her door. I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 7” he said

“I can’t wait” she said before leaning up and giving him a quick kiss on the lips and closing the door before he had a chance to respond.

He just stood outside her door for a couple of moments before turning with a smile on his face and walking back down to his apartment.

Once Jughead got inside his apartment and popped a frozen pizza in the oven for dinner, he pulled out his phone to text Archie.

J: Hey, I asked Betty about visiting you guys the weekend after next and she said that sounds great.

A: Yayyyyyyyy!!!!!

A: Sorry I let Veronica see the text and she kinda grabbed my phone… Anyway, I’m really excited to see you guys, I miss you bro.

J: wow ur sappy, but ya I’m looking forward to spending some time as the four of us, it will be nice.

A: How are you and Betty? ;)

J: Uh good?

A: you know what I mean ;)

J: you’ll see when we visit

A: Ok ;)... sorry I’m just curious cause you guys are both my friends

J: Ya I get it :). See you guys soon.

A: See u soon

 

The next day Jughead woke up extra early so he could go get two coffees before he met Betty outside their building.

When Betty walked out of the building she walked up behind him and gave him a hug. He almost dropped their coffee but didn’t and turned around to greet her.

Betty gasped “I didn’t know you were holding coffee, did you spill any?”

“No, but you scared me a little. Here” he said handing her the coffee

“Thanks, your so thoughtful” she said taking it and smiling.

He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked to school. When their class together was over, they walked together out of the classroom and into the hallway.

“I’m really excited for our..date Juggie”

“Me too Betts, remember I’ll come get you at 7”

“Yup, I can’t wait” she said

He hugged her tightly and when they leaned back they stayed in each other arms, smiling at each other until someone walked by in the hall and bumped into Betty’s back, slamming her into Jughead. He caught her in his arms and yelled “Hey!” At the guy who was already down the other end of the hallway.

Betty just smiled at Jughead and raised one eyebrow at him.

He glanced down at her “Sorry, I just hate when people interupt...this…”

“What, our hug?”

“Yeah” He smiled and pulled her in for another hug.

 

Later that day, Betty was at home getting ready for her date with Jughead. She was really excited but also pretty nervous, she really liked Jughead and was really happy that he decided to take them to the next step, because she didn’t think she could wait that much longer for him. She was doing her hair and decided to leave it down instead of putting it in her usual ponytail because it was kinda cold outside. She put on a pair of nice jeans, black ankle boots, and black sweater with a tiny gold necklace. While she was putting on her perfume and about to grab her purse, there was a knock at her door.

When she opened the door she gasped. Jughead looked amazing, and he was holding a rose. He seemed to be thinking the same thing because they just stared at each other a while before saying anything.

“You look beautiful Betty” he finally said letting out a breath

“You look pretty amazing yourself” she replied

“This is for you” he said handing her the rose

“Thank you, It’s beautiful. Let me just put it in some water then we can go”

She walked out the door where he was still standing when he put his hand around her waist and they walked out together.

“So where are you taking me?” she asked as they were stepping into a taxi

“You’ll see” he said as he was showing the driver the directions.

They drove through downtown for about 20 minutes before the driver finally came to the destination. Jughead jumped out and went around the car so he could open the door for Betty. Once he paid the driver, Betty grabbed his arm and wrapped hers around it as they walked inside.

Once they sat down and ordered food, they could finally relax and enjoy their first official date.

“This is so nice Jughead, thanks for asking me out”

“To be honest I was so nervous the day I asked you out, but I’m glad I did”

“You are actually so romantic, I don’t think many people realize it, like wait ‘till I tell Archie, he won’t believe me”

Jughead smiled “I guess I just never had anyone that would appreciate that side of me until you”

Betty blushed “So do you see your dad often anymore?”

“About once a year around Christmas usually”

“Do you talk to Jellybean”

“Yeah I try, it’s hard though because my mom doesn’t really approve of her talking to me or dad.”

“That sucks, she’s lucky to have a big brother like you” Betty said

“Thanks. I can’t wait until she’s 18 and can come visit whenever she wants which will still be in a couple years”

“Yeah, I would like to meet her sometime”

“Do you still talk to you parents?” He asked

“Yeah, my Mom mostly because she texts me all the time to remind me to be taking my medicine, or ask if I’m exercising. It’s really annoying and controlling, I thought it would be better once I moved out but it really isn’t that much better. My dad doesn’t bother me much though so that’s nice”

“Your mom was always kinda like that, I remember even from the brief times I spent with you in highschool, I’m sorry. Do you still talk to Polly?”

“Yeah, all the time actually, we facetime at least once a week, I’m hoping I can visit her soon”

“That’s good” he said

They spent the date talking, flirting and smiling at each other.

Once they stepped back into their apartment building Betty decided she didn’t want their date to end.

“Hey, do you want to come over to my place and hang out for a while?” Betty asked

“Sure that sounds great” he said smiling

When they got up to Betty’s apartment, they both took off their jackets and shoes and Betty told Jughead to go sit on her couch. Betty brought over a couple of sodas and sat down herself.

“I’m so glad we finally went on a date” Betty said

“Me too, I didn’t want to ask too soon, but it was killing me”

“If you would have asked me the first week I moved in, I probably would have said yes. From the first time I saw you in the hallway, and when you offered to help us, I started liking you…” she said starting to feel kind of shy

Jughead just smiled and pulled Betty closer on the couch.

“I really like you” he whispered

“I really like you too” she whispered back, turning herself to be face to face with him. 

She leaned towards him and kissed him. This time he had time to react and started kissing her back. It was slow and romantic, the way Betty had imagined it. After a while she leaned her head on his shoulder and he kissed her ear.

They watched a movie and cuddled on the couch for a couple hours. When the movie was over they were snuggled up together under a blanket.

“I don’t wanna move” he said putting his face in her hair

“Then don’t” she said

They laid there for another 10 minutes cuddled into each other.

“I should let you sleep, we both have class in the morning”

“Then sleep with me..right here” she said snuggling closer to him

“Ok” he said leaning into her again

They fell asleep together on the couch. The next thing he knew he opened his eyes to Betty gently shaking his arm. She was just out of the shower, and was dressed, but still had a towel on her hair.

“Hey you don’t want to be late for class” she said softly when he opened his eyes.


	7. Friends and Snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to finish this chapter but its finally done :)

It was the day before they were going to make the drive down to Springfield and Betty was in her apartment trying to pack, but it was hard to concentrate because she is so excited, and someone keeps texting her.

J: I’m so excited :)

B: Me too ;)

J: What are you up to?

B: I’m trying to pack, but someone keeps interrupting me ;)

J: I’ll come help you :)

Once again, before she knew it there was a knock at her door. The second she opened the door, she was grabbed by the waist, lifted and carried into her apartment.

“What are you doing Juggie!”

“Just carrying my favorite person to my favorite spot” he said

He put her down on the couch, grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped her like a burrito before sitting down and wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck.

“The couch is your favorite spot?” she said raising an eyebrow

“My favorite spot is anywhere you are”

“You're awfully cute and romantic for a brooding writer” she teased

“You bring out that side of me you know, it’s kind ruining my reputation Betts”

She giggled “So this is what you call helping me?” she asked raising her eyebrows again and smiling

“Yeah...this isn’t helping?” he asked

“Well it’s not helping me pack”

“Oh, ok let’s go pack then” he said getting up and reaching his hand out to her “What can I do?”

“You can pour us both a glass of lemonade, it’s in the fridge, and then come meet me in my room” she smiled and walked into her room.

A couple of hours later when she was done packing, they cuddled up on the couch and watched a movie.

“So we’re leaving at 11 tomorrow right?” he asked heading to the door to put his shoes on

“Yup, I can’t wait, don’t be late” she said winking

“I won’t, I promise” He said leaning down to kiss her.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re good at kissing?” she asked

“No one except you” he said blushing “See you at 11”

“See ya” 

 

The next day at 11 Betty came down the stairs onto the bottom floor to meet Jughead and he was already there leaning against the wall.

“Hey, you ready to go?” he asked

“Yeah, I’m so excited. I didn’t know you had a car until now.”

“Yeah, I usually keep it in a garage during the summer, because I walk everywhere, but I usually pull it out this time of year. Shall we get going?” he asked and then picked up his bag.

Betty nodded and did the same, following him out the door.

Later when they had been in the car for about 45 minutes, and they had been listening to music for a while, they started talking.

“Are you nervous at all or just excited?” she asked him

“I am excited, but I am kind of nervous about telling them about us, I mean we’ve been friends with them a while but not with each other really”

Betty reached over and grabbed his free hand. “It will be fine, they will be happy, maybe confused, but happy” she smiled and looked over at him and when he glanced over they giggled at the thought of the confusion they were sure to see on their friend’s faces when they told them.

They came to a turn and after a couple minutes the Springfield sign came into sight.

Betty heard her phone ding and saw that Veronica had texted her.

V: Hey do you guys want to meet for a late lunch before going to our place?

Betty read it to Jughead and he quickly responded with a yes.

B: Yeah we’d love to, where?

V: It’s this place a couple blocks from our place. I’ll send you the address.

B: Ok, we can’t wait to see you guys!

V: Us either!

“Ok it says turn here” Betty instructed “and then pull in there” she pointed and they parked.

“You ready?” she asked

“Yup, let’s do this” he said sighing and getting out of the car.

He went around to her side of the car and she wrapped her arm around his, gave him a reassuring smile, and they walked into the restaurant. When they saw Archie and Veronica at a table they went over to sit with them. Once Veronica spotted them, she jumped up and hugged Betty excitedly.

“I missed you so much Ronnie” Betty said when they both looked over and saw Archie and Jughead bro fisting. Veronica interrupted and gave Jughead a hug while Archie went over to greet Betty.

“It’s good to see you” Archie said to Betty “Shall we sit?”

Once they all sat down Betty grabbed Jughead’s hand.

Veronica made a double take. “Oh my God, are you guys holding hands?!”

Betty and Jughead looked at each other unsurely “Uh yeah.. We’ve been meaning to tell you, we’re kind of together” said Jughead

“Sorry we didn’t tell you earlier, we kind of wanted to surprise you..” said Betty

Veronica just stared at them for a minute before saying anything.

“I can’t believe you guys are together” Archie said “I mean I’m happy for you and it's really cool that we’re all friends, but I’m not gonna lie, I’m kind of surprised”

“Why is that?” Jughead asked

“Cause she’s so sunshine and your so.. not” said Archie

“I think he’s actually more sunshine than you think” said Betty winking at Jughead

“She brings it out of me, sometimes” Jughead said kissing her cheek

Veronica finally closed her mouth “I.. just… you guys are so cute. I mean just looking at you guys, I can see that you care so much about each other, I’m so surprised but I’m so happy for you guys!”

“Thanks V” Betty said leaning into Jughead’s side.

 

Later when they went back to Archie and Veronica’s apartment, they were all sitting in their giant, open living room in front of the fireplace talking.

“Your guys’s place is so nice” Betty said looking around.

“Thanks! You know how I like my interior decor” Veronica said “Ooo let me show you how I decorated the guest room!” she grabbed Betty and they were out before they knew it.

“So…” Archie started

“Yes?” Jughead said smiling and raising his eyebrow

“How did this happen?” Archie asked

He sighed, “Well.. we just always ran into each other and we started hanging out and talking. To be honest a couple of weeks ago we didn’t really know what we were exactly so I decided to ask her on an actual dinner date to see what would happen, and we had a great time, and now were together I guess”

“You seem so happy Jug, this is the happiest I’ve seen you in a while actually”

“This is the happiest I’ve been in as long as I can remember, but we haven’t actually been together for more than a month, I just hope I don’t mess it up somehow” Jughead said

“You won’t, I can tell” Archie said smiling

 

After admiring the guest room, Betty and Veronica sat down on the bed together. 

“How did you guys get together?!” Veronica asked

“We have a class together, we live in the same building, we work on the same street, so we always ran into each other. And actually I kind of liked him since the first time I saw him, and he helped Archie and I carry some stuff up to my apartment. He was always there for me when I felt nervous about living away from home, or when I was sad. He may not seem like it on the outside but he has a very sweet interior, all he does is care for me” Betty said

“Wow it seems like you guys really like each other, I’m so happy for you both. As long as he makes you happy and takes care of you, I approve!” Veronica said

“Thanks V, that means a lot” she said smiling

“Hey wanna go back out there and check on the guys?”

“Yup, who knows what they’re talking about”

They walked out and towards the living room. Betty sat next to Jughead and pulled her feet up and nuzzled herself in his side, while Veronica sat in a chair near Archie who was sitting on the other end of the couch.

“I just can’t believe how cute you guys are!” Veronica exclaimed

“I’m just glad we can be comfortable around you guys” said Betty

“Well you certainly look comfortable snuggled up to Jug like that” Archie said chuckling

“He’s cozy” Betty said shrugging her shoulders. Jughead smiled down at her and kissed her head.

“So what do you guys want to do while you're here? There’s a food festival this weekend, which I was assuming Jug would want to go to” Veronica said

“You got me there” Jughead said

“I can’t wait to show you guys around, maybe we can go shopping tomorrow!”

“Yeah, that sounds great” Betty said

They talked for a while longer before everyone started getting really tired.

“Ok I’m going to bed, there’s the bedroom and the couch if you want it Jug” Veronica said before getting up, grabbing Archie, and heading to their bedroom.

“I’m pretty tired too...although I wish I could just fall asleep in your side like this…” she yawned before getting up from his side, “I’ll see you in the morning Jug”, he then stood up and grabbed her face and kissed her. 

“See you tomorrow Betts”

When Betty crawled into bed she was freezing, but wrapped up in the blankets and tried to go to sleep, but she kept waking up shivering. By 2 am she gave up and crept out of bed to the couch.

“Hey, Jug?” she said gently shaking his shoulder.

“Yeah?” he said lazily

“I’m freezing in my bed and I can’t warm up”

He smiled and opened his arms to her. She crawled under the blankets with him and they wrapped their arms around each other before Betty finally fell asleep warm and toasty.


	8. Food and Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while but this chapter was kinda long and finals are this week so I gots a lot of studying to do.

Betty woke up and checked her phone, 6:43. She got out of Jugheads arms slowly leaving him asleep and went back to her room to get clothes to take a shower.

Later when she was done with her shower and she was ready for the day, she went back out to the living room to find Veronica and Archie cooking breakfast in the kitchen and Jughead folding his blankets and putting them in a stack on the back of the couch.

“Betty!” Veronica said when she saw her friend walk up to the breakfast bar.

“Hey, you guys cooking breakfast?” Betty asked

“Yeah I’m making waffles upon Jugheads request” she said gesturing in Jughead’s direction

Betty looked and he just winked and then plopped down on the couch. She went to join him and again snuggled up right into his side.

When breakfast was done they all sat at the table together and ate.

“So should we go to that food festival today?” Veronica asked.

Jughead looked up from his plate with a mouth full of food and said “You already know my answer”

“Betty?” Veronica asked

“Yeah sure it sounds like fun!”

“Great! Let’s leave at 11:30” Veronica told them

 

Once they arrived at the festival Jughead was visibly excited, which he never is. The rest of them started looking around and found themselves following Jughead to a stand with Burgers.

“This is the best burger I’ve ever had.” Jughead said taking his last bite

“Jug, I’m only halfway through mine. And how can you even taste it when you eat that fast?” Archie said in astonishment

Jughead just shrugged and walked over to Betty and took her hand in his.

“Where do you want to go next Betty?” Jughead asked

“I saw some strawberries and cream over there” she said pointing

They all walked over there and got two to share between them. The rest of the time pretty much consisted of Jughead getting excited at the sight of more food, and Veronica trying to take control of where they were going next (which wasn’t really working), this left Archie and Betty pretty amused at their friends.

Later they all sat down at a table bringing some last minute food with them. Betty had a cup of mac n cheese, Veronica and Archie were sharing some nachos and Jughead had a piece of pizza and some wings.

“Veronica this was an amazing idea” Jughead told her

“Thanks, I saw a flyer for it the other day and knew you would like it” she said smiling

They finished their food and headed back to Veronica and Archie’s apartment. After sitting around and doing some more catching up, they started a game of cards on the living room floor. 

“Betty how are you winning?” Archie asked sounding defeated

Betty just shrugged and looked back to her cards

“Cause she’s better than you, accept it” Jughead added getting an annoyed look from Archie. Betty grabbed his hand with her free hand and scooted closer to him.

“Hey are we like taking sides now?” Archie asked with pointed looks at all of them

Veronica just rolled her eyes and nudged him because it was his turn.

Later once Archie and Veronica had gone to bed, Betty and Jughead were cuddling on the couch.

“I’m so glad we came to visit, this has been so fun, too bad we have to leave tomorrow night” Betty said

“Yeah...but we can always come back” Jughead replied squeezing her tighter to him

“I could just stay in this moment forever” Betty said

“So could I, I’m so lucky to have you” Jughead said

“You have no idea Jug” Betty said smiling

Betty yawned “Hey are you getting tired?” Jughead asked

“Yeah all that food I guess, but I don’t want to go back to my room, it’s still freezing”

“Then just sleep with me on the couch again...unless you didn’t enjoy that?” he said smirking

“It was literally my favorite part of the day”

 

The next morning Veronica dragged everyone out of bed to go get breakfast at her favorite place in Springfield. 

Once they all ordered Archie excused himself to go to the bathroom. Betty and Jughead were holding hands and Jughead was moving his thumb back and forth across the back of Betty’s hand. They kept glancing at each other and smiling and giggling.

“You guys are literally the most adorable people I have ever seen. I still can’t believe it.” Veronica said suddenly

“Believe what?” Jughead asked

“That you guys are together, when I look at you, I can instantly tell that you care about each other, and that’s really special” Veronica said

“Thanks V that means a lot” Betty said

“You better not mess it up Jughead!” Veronica said

“Hey, why me?”

“Cause Betty isn’t that stupid” Veronica said

“Pffft Well…” Jughead said pretending to be mad

There was a pause, “Don’t worry Veronica I won’t lose Betty if my life depends on it”

“That’s more like it” Veronica said winking

Veronicas phone dinged and she picked it up to look.

“What is it?” Betty asked 

“Archie is being sick in the bathroom, he thinks it’s the chicken he had yesterday, it did look a little undercooked…” Veronica said

“Oh no” Betty said

“I’ll go check on him” Jughead said standing up

He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door, “Hey Arch are you ok? Do you need anything?”

Archie opened the door “Wow man you don’t look so good” Jughead said

“I’m fine, I promise but i probably shouldn’t leave this bathroom for a while. You guys just finish your meals then we can go home” Archie said

“Are you sure?” Jughead asked

“Yeah I’m good just some food poisoning, I should be good in a couple hours

“Ok, sorry man” 

Archie smiled and then closed the bathroom door again

“Hey so is he alright?” Veronica asked when he got back to their table

“Yeah just some food poisoning, he said we should just finish our meals and then we can all go home”

“Man, I feel bad for him” Betty said

“Yeah I love food but sometimes food doesn’t love you” Jughead said smirking

“Wow” Betty said burying her face in her hands

 

Later when they got home and set Archie up on the couch with a trash can and some TV, Veronica announced that she wanted to take Betty and Jughead shopping before they had to leave.

“That’s ok with you Archie right?” Veronica asked

“Yeah there’s no need to stay here watching me throw up all afternoon” Archie said

“Alright let’s go guys” Veronica announced heading out the door

Betty glanced back at Jughead who was looking a little apprehensive.

“Hey come on Jug it will be fun” Betty said smiling and reaching for his hand

“Shopping’s not really my thing..” Jughead said

“Well would you rather go out with your Girlfriend and friend or stay here cleaning up Archie’s vomit?” Betty asked

“Good point” Jughead said letting Betty pull him out of the door

“Bye Arch!” He yelled before shutting the door

 

Once they were out shopping, Veronica led them to a clothes shop and as soon as they walked through the door, she started piling clothes into Betty’s arms.

“Ronnie I can’t hold much more” Betty said sounding slightly winded before Jughead grabbed a couple of dresses off the top of her pile.

“Thanks” Betty said exhaling slightly

Veronica walked over holding a skirt and handed it to Jughead, “Ok let’s go try all this on” she said skipping towards the dressing room. Betty and Jughead rolled their eyes and followed her.

“Ok, Jughead, you sit here” Veronica pointed to a bench, “And Betty start trying on some stuff, and don’t forget to show us”

Betty walked out of the dressing room in a floaty, tulle, pale pink dress, and Jughead’s jaw instantly dropped.

“Betty that dress looks amazing on you!” Veronica said excitedly, “Jughead what do you think?”

Jughead just looked from Betty to Veronica and back to Betty with his mouth still hanging open. “You are so beautiful Betty” he said softly staring into her eyes.

“Thank you” Betty replied shyly while still holding eye contact with him.

“Hello earth to Jughead. She still has a bunch of stuff to try on, and if you react like that every time, it’s gonna take a while” Veronica said interrupting their moment.

“Well it might be kinda hard because Betty always looks amazing” Jughead said leaning back on the bench and crossing his legs.

Betty tried on the rest of the clothes they had picked out and Veronica ended up buying several things for Betty including the pink dress by Veronica’s insistence even though Betty argued she had nowhere to wear it.

When they got back, they found Archie feeling a lot better. They hung out for about another hour while Betty and Jughead packed up to go.

“It was so good to visit you guys finally” Betty said to Archie and Veronica at the door, “We would definitely love to come back” She said giving Veronica a hug.

“Of course, you are always welcome” Veronica said pulling back from their hug and smiling.

“You guys should come visit Betty and I sometime too” Jughead said as he shifted over to hug Veronica as well.

“Yes! I’d love to explore Boston” Veronica said

“We’ll miss you guys” Archie said giving them both a hug

“You too” Betty said as they headed out the door.

Once they were settled in Jughead’s car and were heading back to Boston, the sun was starting to set and it was beautiful.

“I’m so glad we did this trip together” Betty said

“Me too, I can’t believe how lucky I am to be honest” Jughead said

“Why’s that?” Betty asked

“Because I have two really great friends who are together and an amazing girlfriend who is friends with those same people.” Jughead said

“Your the greatest” Betty said grabbing his free arm and snuggling with it.


	9. Flooded Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update, also this chapter is a little shorter than usual but it's one of my favorites so far.

Betty and Jughead spent the next week walking to class together, walking home from work together, and spending the nights snuggled up on one their couches before the other one had to go home to sleep before class the next day. Life was good in their eyes and nobody could take away their feelings for each other as their connection grew stronger.

It was friday morning and Betty had woken up early to take a shower before class, as she hadn't had time the night before because she was at Jughead’s place. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and reached for her towel, but she noticed that her shower knob was kind of loose and wasn’t staying where she placed it and was still dripping slightly, but she decided she would deal with it later or ask Jughead to have a look at it after class.

She met Jughead outside in their usual spot, he handed her her coffee, took her arm in his, and began to walk.

“Hey when does your shift start today?” Betty asked

“I think 4:30” 

“Ok, my shower faucet was acting weird this morning, and I was hoping you could take a look at it before work if that’s not too much trouble. I would be there but I have to go straight from class to work today and I’m working a double shift, and I just don’t want to leave my faucet if there is something wrong” Betty said

“Yeah, of course. It’s no trouble” He assured her, “I’ll check right when I get home” He said as he kissed the top of her head.

Later Jughead finished at school and started walking home. He pulled out his phone to text Betty.

J: <3 <3

B: What’s up? My <3.

J: Just on my way home, i’ll be sure to check your shower. See you after work <3 ;)

B: Your the best. See u later <3

When Jughead got back to their apartment complex, he went straight up to the sixth floor to look at Betty’s shower, but when he opened the door he saw something he was not expecting.

Her entire apartment was flooded.

Jughead immediately started running around her apartment grabbing clothes, toiletries and anything he could carry to try to save it from the flood. 

He ran her stuff down to his apartment and immediately called a plumber. He said he’d be there as soon as possible.

In the meantime, jughead went back up to her apartment, and tried to salvage anything else he deemed important. 

Once the plumber had arrived and was working to fix her shower, Jughead texted Betty.

J: Hey, I’ll meet you at your work when you get off. I have to tell you something before we go home.

B: Ok… see you then :)

Jughead got ready for work and went to talk to the plumber before heading out.

Jughead felt anxious for Betty during his whole shift, and darted out the second his shift was over. He found Betty inside the coffee shop sitting at a table looking at her phone.

She glanced up and saw him and stood up to give him a hug, but she noticed something seemed wrong. 

“Hey, what is it?” she asked cupping his cheek as they sat down.

“Ok, so, when I got home from school, I went straight up to your place to check the shower, and when I opened the door, your entire apartment was flooded.”

Betty’s jaw dropped and tears welled in her eyes.

“I grabbed as much of your stuff as I could and brought it down to my apartment and called a plumber. He stopped the leak, but said it’s going to take a while to fix, and the apartment below yours has to be evacuated as well.”

“Oh no, I should have called someone this morning” She sobbed “I’m so sorry” she said covering her face with her hands.

Jughead put his arms around her, “Betts, this isn’t your fault. It’s ok. They will fix it, and in the meantime, you can stay with me.” 

“Really?” She asked sniffing and looking up from his chest.

“Of course” he said hugging her tighter.

 

They walked back to his apartment and immediately headed for the couch and started a movie. While Jughead ordered pizza, Betty noticed all her stuff he had saved and felt like crying, the fact that he even thought to do that for her and went through the trouble, meant a lot to her. Jughead finished ordering pizza and then cuddled Betty closely on the couch. The pizza arrived about halfway through the movie, and they ate it while watching the second half of the movie.

Once the movie was over and they had eaten their fill of pizza, Jughead got up and took their plates to the sink and put the remaining pizza in the fridge, then came back over to Betty and hugged her entire body close to him. They sat in silence for a long while with the occasional sniffle from Betty.

“I love you” Betty said, with her face still in his chest.

When he didn’t respond right away, she looked up at him, and was immediately pulled into a kiss. When they broke away, Jughead looked her in the eyes and said “I love you”.

They both smiled and Betty let out a breathy laugh. They kissed again and went back to silently cuddling until they fell asleep in eachothers arms.


	10. Beloved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get these up more often... hopefully that happens.

Betty woke up the next morning to the smell of waffles and bacon. She sat up on the couch and set aside the blanket that was draped over her. She walked over to the kitchen and hugged Jughead from the back.

“Good morning beautiful” Jughead said

“You haven’t even looked at me yet” Betty said with a slight laugh

“Your always beautiful” Jughead said turning around to face her.

She immediately leaned up to kiss him. “Sorry about my morning breath” Betty said when she pulled away.

“I don’t mind” Jughead said smiling

“I’m just going to go take a quick shower. Hopefully I don’t flood your apartment also” Betty said

Jughead felt bad because he didn’t want Betty to feel like the flood was her fault, but soon looked up and saw her face smiling.

She grabbed some clean clothes from the pile of stuff from her apartment and headed to the bathroom. When she stepped in the shower she let out a long sigh as the hot water hit her body. ‘How amazing is Jughead. He is so caring. How do I deserve him? I can’t believe we exchanged I love yous.’ Betty had known she loved Jughead for a little bit but hadn’t admitted it to him or herself really until last night. And how good it felt, especially since he reciprocated her feelings. 

Betty stepped out of the shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth and loosely french braided her hair. When she walked back into the kitchen she saw that Jughead had set out an amazing spread on the table for the two of them. Eggs, bacon, waffles, strawberries, orange juice, and two lit candles in the middle of the table. Jughead went over to her side of the table and pulled out her chair and gestured for her to sit down, then went to the seat opposite her and sat down. 

“Jug, this looks amazing! Thank you so much” Betty said gazing at the table

“Anything for my favorite person” Jughead said winking

As they ate, Betty was almost positive Jughead had eaten about 8 waffles.

“How on earth does that all fit inside of you?” Betty said shaking her head

“I don’t know I just love food, it’s my passion in life, didn’t you know?” Jughead said giving Betty a teasing smile.

“Who do you love more, me or food?” Betty asked instantly regretting it as she didn’t want to push the word on him more.

Jughead proceeded to go around the table and pick Betty up by the waist and carried her to the couch. He came down on top of her and started kissing her passionately and with such intensity that Betty had turned to mush beneath him as he moved to her neck.

“Jug” Betty breathed, “You left your plate full of eggs and bacon over there”

Jughead immediately pulled back and looked at her with a great big smile on his face, “Does that answer your question Betty Cooper?”

She just smiled.

 

Later that day Betty got a call from Veronica. She picked up in the living room while Jughead was changing his sheets in his room.

“Hello” Betty said

“Hey Betty, How are you?” Veronica asked

Betty sighed

“Betty what is it?” 

She told her all about her apartment and how Jughead let her stay with him.

“Wait so you're just staying in his house?”

“Yeah he insisted and has been taking really good care of me, you won’t believe how sweet he is.” 

“Oh, that’s good. Are you ok though, like after the flooding?”

“Yeah, well I had a little bit of a panic yesterday, but it’s been fine today. I just don’t know how long it will take them to fix it”

“Well I’m sure as long as you’re with Jughead, your in good hands”

“I can literally hear you winking at me V”

“You got me”

“Thanks for calling to check in, your really sweet”

“Of course, I’ll call you soon B”

“Bye”

“Bye”

Just then Jughead walked out of his room.

“Hey, I cleared a drawer in my dresser, so you can put some clothes in it instead of having them in a crinkled pile on the floor.” Jughead said

Betty walked up to him smiling and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “You’re the best… You know you didn’t have to offer your house to me, I could have stayed somewhere else…”

“Betty” Jughead said sounding a little offended.

“What?”

“I wouldn’t have offered my house to you if I didn’t want you to stay here… I love you, and I wouldn’t have you stay anywhere else… in fact i’m excited for you to stay here, we spend most our days together anyways, and now we can spend even more time together. I don’t want you to feel like an inconvenience to me, because you’re definitely not.”

“I love you too” Betty said hugging him, she leaned back to look at him, “Thank you”

“Anything for my beloved”

They folded and put Betty’s clothes in the drawer and then went to cuddle on the couch and watch some TV.

“What do you want for dinner?” Jughead asked

“Whatever you want Jug”

“Pizza it is!” Jughead said getting up to get the phone to order in. He ordered their usual and went back to Betty on the couch. 

“Where were we?” Jughead asked

Betty jumped up and on to his lap as soon as he sat down and put her arms around his neck and cuddled in to him.

Jughead smiled and exhaled letting all negativity leave his body as he snuggled Betty closer, inhaling her scent.

They sat like that for a while before the pizza arrived. Jughead got up and put their pizza on a couple of plates and brought 2 mugs of tea over to the couch and handed them to Betty.

“Thank you. Oh my God! Jughead, you grabbed my Star Wars mug?” Betty exclaimed.

Jughead smiled and winked at her before sitting down and tucking in to his pizza. Before he could swallow, Betty took his face in her hands and kissed him.

“I love you” Betty said

Jughead swallowed and pulled her in for another kiss, but this time they didn’t stop.

After a while Betty heard Jughead’s stomach growl.

“Hey, maybe we should stop kissing, and eat our pizza.” Betty let out in a breath.

“Ok but I don’t know how long I’ll last” Jughead said winking

“You sure like winking at me Mr. Jones” Betty said

“Yeah… I think I get it from my dad. He had a way of making you want to smile… that is accept for when he was getting into trouble with the Serpents”

Betty instinctively grabbed his hand on the couch next to her.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to lower the tone” Jughead said with a slight laugh as he stared at the floor.

“No, I like hearing about your life, tell me more if you want to” Betty said cuddling closer to him.

“Well… my dad was the Serpent’s leader essentially, for most of my childhood, he actually just recently left the gang. It pretty much consumed his life, to the point where it drove my mom away and she took my sister, and I still don’t see them that often. My dad really is a good guy, he just has a rough past and got into some bad stuff. I even joined the gang for a while…”

“Yeah, I remember Archie telling me about you when that happened…” Betty said

“It wasn’t all bad though. There were some nice guys I met, they were just into the wrong stuff. I was in a dark place at that time of my life, I let the Serpents consume my identity to the point that I was very protective and touchy about it. That got me in some trouble which led to my dad having a long talk with me about it. After that I let that identity insecurity go a little, and a little over a year later, I left the Serpents, and then about six months after that, I came here to go to college.”

“Wow, I’m sorry Jughead, I wish I could have been there for you then” Betty said sadly

“No no, Betty don’t be sorry. It’s ok I promise, that’s all in the past… and look at me now, I get to sit in my own apartment, eating pizza, and snuggling with the most beautiful woman in the world.” Jughead said turning to face Betty.

A smile crept across Betty’s face and they both leaned in for another kiss.

“I’ll be right back, I have to use the bathroom.” Betty said

In the hallway by the bathroom and his bedroom, Betty stopped to look at Jughead’s bookshelf.

While Betty used the bathroom, Jughead began to clear up their dishes and took them to the kitchen, when Betty came out from the hallway in her pajamas and was holding something.

“Hey, whatcha got there?” Jughead asked 

“Beloved by Toni Morrison, will you read it to me?” Betty asked batting her eyelashes playfully at him.

Jughead started towards her, and picked her up by the waist and carried her to his bedroom. He placed her on his bed and changed into some pajama pants before crawling in next to her and opening the book.

He read a couple of chapters to her with her snuggled up in his side before he noticed her yawning.

“I think it’s time for bed” Jughead said as he set the book on his side table.

“Ok… do you want me to go to the couch?” Betty asked timidly.

“What? No of course not… unless you wanted to” Jughead said 

“I don’t” Betty said sliding further under the covers and wrapping her arms around his waist. Jughead did the same, and they fell asleep easily in the comfort they had found in each other.


	11. Finals and Family Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got my butt to finish this chapter...

The next couple of days, Betty and Jughead spent every moment together accept for when they had to work. They were beginning to get used to each other’s company. 

On Tuesday Jughead got a call updating the work on Betty’s apartment, and they told him it wouldn’t be ready for several weeks because they were going to have to replace some of the floors, and ceilings of the apartment below hers. Jughead was secretly excited about this news because it meant Betty could keep staying with him. 

It was the last week of school before winter break which meant both Betty and Jughead were slammed with finals. Tuesday night after work, Betty and Jughead were sitting on the couch together with their laptops trying to finish their essay for their creative writing class.

Betty leaned her head back in frustration and let out a sigh.

“Hey do you want me to make us some relaxing tea?” Jughead asked 

“Yeah actually that sounds great” Betty said

Just as Jughead was getting up from the couch, his phone rang, it was his dad.

“I’ll just be a minute, it’s my dad, then I’ll get our tea” Jughead said leaving the room

“Ok, take your time” Betty called after him

“Hello? Dad?” Jughead said

“Hi son, how are you?” FP asked

“Really good actually, accept for being slammed with finals..”

“You’ll do great, like always”

“Thanks Dad”

“Anyway, I was calling to ask you what you were planning on doing for Christmas this year, ‘cause I was hoping you could come see me, and Jelly said she’s coming already.”

“I would love to come see you guys, but..” Jughead hesitated “You know that girl I told you about a couple of months ago?”

“Yeah?”

“Well her apartment flooded recently and she is currently staying with me and we have gotten a lot closer since you and I last talked, and I’m not exactly sure what her plans are for Christmas”

“You should bring her! I would love to meet her, and I’m sure her and Jelly would have a great time together. “

“Well… I would love for her to come too, but as I said I don’t know what her plans are, but I will ask her and let you know.”

“Ok son, good to talk to you”

“See you soon”

“Bye, see you”

Jughead hung up the phone and went out to the kitchen to make two cups of tea for him and Betty and brought them over to the coffee table and handed Betty her Star Wars mug. 

“Thanks, what did you and your Dad talk about?” Betty asked

“Christmas plans. What are your plans for Christmas?” Jughead asked

“Well usually I go to my parent’s house in Riverdale, but this year they are going on a trip and won’t be back until New Years, so I’ll probably go to theirs for New Years.”

“You know, my Dad invited you to come with me to his house for Christmas, my sister is coming too”

“You told your Dad about us?” Betty asked

“Yeah.. I may have mentioned you a couple of months ago” Jughead said smirking

“I would love to come with you for Christmas, I can finally meet your family!”

“Really? That’s great, there’s no one I would rather spend Christmas with” Jughead said

“You know we could go to my parents for New Years after we go to yours for Christmas, so you could meet my family, although I haven’t exactly told them about you, but it will be fine.” 

“Sounds like a plan… maybe we should actually finish our essays before it gets too late” Jughead settling further in to the couch with his laptop on his lap.

“That’s gonna be hard now that I’m so excited about the holidays” Betty said

 

The next morning Betty woke up to her alarm and saw that Jughead was already up. She slowly got out of bed, grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. On her way past the kitchen Jughead turned around and saw her.

“Good morning my beautiful Betts” Jughead said as he set a pile of pancakes onto the already set table. “You go get dressed and we can have a nice breakfast together before our day of finals.” 

Betty made her way over to him, kissed his cheek, smiled at him, and headed to the bathroom.

After breakfast they both headed out the door to start their usual walk to school.

“You know my dad seemed pretty excited about you coming for Christmas” Jughead said

“Did he? That’s great, I wouldn’t want to seem like I was intruding on your Christmas…” Betty said looking down at her feet.

“Of course not Betts! My dad and sister will love you.” Jughead insisted.

“How do you know?” Betty asked

“Because I love you”

“I love you too” Betty said as they both leaned in for a kiss.

When they got to their class they took their usual seats in the second to back row of the class.

The rest of Betty’s classes were finals, finals and more finals. She was basically drained before she had to leave school for her shift at work. 

When she walked in, Lex was already there, as always.

“Hey Betty what’s up, how were your finals today?” 

“They were good I think, but I’m so tired and drained from all of it, I’m so glad it’s over. How about you?” Betty asked 

“Yeah they were good. What are your plans for break, maybe we could hang out?” Lex asked

“Actually I’m going to Jughead’s dad’s house for Christmas with him, then we’re going to my parent’s house for New Years. I’m sorry I would have loved to hang out over break.”

“Well I would have been annoyed but now I’m just excited for you. This is getting pretty serious, you and Jughead.” Lex said

“Yeah, I guess it is” Betty said smiling as she put on her work apron.

 

As usual Jughead met up with Betty at the coffee shop after his shift ended at the bookstore and they walked home together.

On their walk home they stopped at a mexican restaurant and got some food to go.

Jughead unlocked his apartment door and guided Betty in with his hand on her back.

“Table or living room?” Betty asked

“Living room” Jughead said as he picked Betty and the food up and carried them to the couch.

Jughead sat down and pulled Betty down on his lap with the food on her lap.

Jughead reached for his food when Betty moved it out of his reach, “Ah ah, not so fast Juggie” Betty said teasingly

“But I’m hungry!” he whined

“Alright close your eyes and open your mouth” Betty instructed.

He did as she said and the next thing he knew, her tongue was in his mouth and they were kissing. He didn’t open his eyes until she pulled back.

“We can eat now” Betty said

“I just did” Jughead replied as they both burst into laughter.


	12. Arriving in Riverdale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not updated this in sooooo long but I promise i'm not giving up on it!

Betty and Jughead left for Riverdale on that Friday. After driving for a few hours they stopped at a gas station and while Betty ran in to pee, Jughead filled up the tank and went in to buy some snacks. Once they were back on the road Jughead called his dad to let him know that they were about 45 minutes away.

Jughead pulled into a neighborhood that looked very similar to Betty’s parent’s neighborhood, except for it was on the south side of town.

“Hey this neighborhood is new” Betty commented.

“Yeah Andrew’s Construction built this new neighborhood on the southside about a year ago and made sure there was a place that was perfect for my dad so he could move out of the trailer park” Jughead said

“Wow that’s awesome. So are your dad and Fred still good friends then?” Betty asked

“Yup, It’s really great for my dad to still have friends like him. Oh hey, there’s his house” Jughead said pointing to the blue house on the corner. He pulled the car into the driveway, and went around the other side of the car to let Betty out.

“You ready?” Jughead asked Betty. 

“Yeah” Betty said noticing Jughead’s hesitation.

“Hey I’m excited, don’t worry, it will be great” Betty said touching his cheek.

They went to the back of the car, grabbed their suitcases and headed to the front door.

When they knocked on the door, they were greeted by FP and he instantly pulled Jughead into a hug.

“I’ve missed you” FP said

When they pulled apart, Jughead introduced Betty to his dad, and FP then pulled her into a hug before leading them into his house. They walked into the living room and as soon as Jellybean saw Jughead she ran towards him, meeting him with a hug while simultaneously jumping up and down.

“It’s so good to see you JB, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Betty” Jughead said gesturing towards Betty.

“Oh my God!” JB said as she pulled Betty into a hug, “You are so beautiful!” JB said to Betty as she winked at Jughead which left him chuckling. 

“Thanks” Betty said blushing and looking at Jughead, “It’s so good to meet you guys finally”

“You too, Jughead doesn’t tell me nearly enough over the phone” FP said smiling in Jughead’s direction.

“Here why don’t you kids sit down and I’ll bring in some drinks” FP said

“Sure, thanks Dad” Jughead said, leading Betty to the couch.

“This is going to be so much fun, it will be like a real family Christmas” JB said excitedly.

“I can’t wait, I’m sure we’ll have the best time together” Betty said

“OOOO, we should go shopping together tomorrow!” JB said, as she came to sit on the other side of Betty.

“Sure, sounds like fun” Betty said smiling.

FP walked in with some eggnog then and took a seat in the loveseat next to the Christmas tree.

“How you guys doin’?” FP asked

“Awesome, Betty and I are going shopping tomorrow” JB said excitedly

“Good, it will give me some alone time with Jug” FP said in a teasing tone.

“Here, why don’t I show you two to the guest room so you can put your stuff in there.” FP said as he got up and grabbed Betty’s bags, Jughead picked up his own bags and him and Betty followed.

Once they got settled, they spent most of the day talking in the living room around the Christmas tree; catching each other up on their lives and talking about Betty and Jughead’s relationship, which JB and FP seemed thrilled over which made Betty happy, and she was sure she was going to have an amazing Christmas with them. 

Later FP made spaghetti for dinner and they talked some more before going to bed and having the best night of sleep they had had in awhile, considering they had just finished a semester of school.

The next morning Betty and Jughead woke up to music playing in the kitchen and JB’s very loud singing.

“Wow she can really sing” Betty said rolling over to face Jughead who just groaned.

“Ok well I’m gonna get up and see what’s cooking out there, because it smells amazing.” Betty said.

She got up, took a shower, got dressed and ready for the day as quickly as possible. When she left her bedroom, she headed for the kitchen and found JB setting out a beautiful spread of pancakes and fruit on the table.

“Good morning” Betty said

“Hi! You’re up!” JB said, “I was thinking we could eat breakfast and then get going on our shopping day”

“Sounds good to me, this looks amazing by the way” Betty said gesturing towards the table.

“Thanks” JB said.

 

Later Betty and JB went out shopping and left the boys at home. JB took Betty to all her favorite stores and they were having a great time together.

“What do you think of this dress?” Betty asked

“OMG it’s amazing, you have to try it on” JB replied

Betty stepped out of the dressing room in a flowy, knee length, bright red dress that came in at her waist and fit her perfectly.

“Wow, Betty you have to get this dress! It would be perfect for a Christmassy date with Jughead” JB said

“You think?” Betty asked looking in the mirror again.

“Yes! Jughead’s gonna die” JB said

“OK, I’m gonna get it!” Betty said excitedly

After the shopped for a little while longer and found a substantial amount of Christmas presents, they hopped in the car to go meet Jughead and FP for dinner.

“This was so fun JB, thanks for taking me” Betty said

“Of course, Jughead’s never really had a serious girlfriend that I ever got to spend any time with so this is so much fun for me” JB said

“Wow, I guess I didn’t really think about that” Betty said thoughtfully

“You can tell that he thinks your the real deal” JB said

“Really?” Betty asked

“Yeah, I mean have you seen the way he looks at you? I’ve never seen him look like that. It makes me really happy for him and you” JB said

“Well… I guess I feel the same way about him” Betty said smiling as she placed her hand on top of JB’s free hand resting on the consol. 

When they got to the restaurant, Jughead and FP were already sat at a table. When Jughead saw them he stood up and gave Betty a lingering kiss. 

“Sorry, I’ve been wanting to do that all day” he whispered to her

“Me too, but we should probably join your family” Betty said before they turned around to JB and FP’s amused faces.

They had an amazing meal full of lively conversations and Betty knew this was going to be an amazing Christmas.


End file.
